Skywalker Curse
by Llaurenn
Summary: What if Anakin's turn prevented Luke from using the force?


This is just a story that was rolling around in my head. If you like the idea feel free to use it.

"He is too angry. I fear his end will be the same as Anakin's. " Obi-Wan watched the tow-headed youth lug the bucket of trash to the compacter.

"Watched him from birth, I have. Only hope he is." Yoda stood next to Obi-Wan.

"What about his sister?" Obi-Wan almost begging.

"No, not strong enough is she. Hidden remain she must."

"But we have tried all of the basic force exercises. He has continually failed exercises that most Padawans would have mastered by now. Yet I can feel his signature…it is so bright that it burns."

"Fear the Skywalker curse, I do"  
"The Skywalker Curse?"

"Watch you will, interfere you will not." Yoda turned towards the working youth "Luke, come you will." The young boy dropped his heavy bucket and ran towards Yoda smiling.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" The smile quickly turned to confusion when Yoda hit Luke with his cane. Confusion quickly turned to panic as Yoda began to hit him harder and faster. The cane hit Luke's legs, his stomach and his back. When Luke curled up into a ball on the ground to try and protect himself, Obi-Wan made a move to stop Master Yoda but was forestalled by a hand.

Yoda stopped the blows, welts were already forming on the young boy's body. "Get up" Yoda commanded harshness evident in his tone. Luke mightily struggled to his feet—tears streaming down his face.

"Feel how you do?" Queried Yoda.

"Master, what did I do?" Tears still streamed down the boy's face.

"Crying you will stop. Pathetic you are. A waste of time. Finish your chores you must." Luke didn't move he was so shocked by Yoda's actions. The stick wacked Luke a final time, "go, I said!" Grudgingly Luke went back towards his bucket. Confusion and anger rolling off of the boy.

"Master Yoda, I don't understand. Why would you strike him like that? He has done everything we have asked of him?" Obi-Wan's distress was clearly etched on his face.

"Tonight, when exercises you do, recall his feelings this morning he must." Obi-Wan moved to protest but was once again was forestalled by Yoda's hand. "No, we do as we must. Go now, meditate I must"

That night Obi-Wan sat Luke down. "How did you feel when Master Yoda hit you today?"

"Master Obi-Wan, why was Master Yoda hitting me?"

"Just tell me how you felt, Luke."

"I was confused, then I was scared."

"What did you feel when Master Yoda sent you away?"

"I was mad, I know I am not able to do the force stuff, I know I waste his time but he didn't have to hit me!" Anger made the boy's face red.

"Ok, remember how you felt just now and I want you to try exercise one." Obi-Wan was unsure of Yoda's intentions but the beating was done so he was willing to go along with Yoda for now. But if he hit the boy again he would make a move to stop it.

Lost his own thoughts he almost jumped in surprise when he saw Luke floating the blocks in the air. A task he had previously been unable to do.

He ran Luke through many of the exercises that the boy had struggled with and when Luke would seem to tire and falter Obi-Wan would seem to accidently brush the boy's still sensitive and sore back. The pain would rejuvenate the boy and the exercise was complete.

Obi-Wan went to find Yoda. He had sent Luke to bed an hour ago.

"Skywalker curse discover you did."

"How long have you known?"

"Sith all Skywalkers must now be? Sure, I was not till today. Known possibility since his birth I have. Born after Vader, Anakin became."

"We must not train him. He will be too dangerous. Today he completed exercises that individually would have exhausted other padawans his age much less all of the exercises combined."

"Vader's power Luke will rival"

"If he is that strong he can easily turn on us."

"Control him we must, our only hope he is. On Vader his anger must rest. Die, he must if control we cannot."

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding overwhelming his disgust. It would be better if they could have kept Luke from ever touching the force but necessity forced their hand. For the good of the galaxy the last of the Jedi would raise a Sith Assassin. Force help them.


End file.
